allignment
by ReannaRiddle
Summary: Based after eclipse *spoiler alert* may contain parts of the original storyline... you have been warned. A family move in the house across from Bella's, but there is something not quite right about them. New bonds are formed and an attraction proves fatal
1. Chapter 1

**Alignment**

_preface_

Walking through forks was like walking through a ghost town, the overwhelming green made me feel sick, the lack of people unnerved me. All living beings had fled, unaware of the danger that followed. Those who had not fled held a much worse fate. Seeing their lifeless eyes and bloodless corpses sent a shiver through me, I wanted to avenge their killers, the cloaked ones before me. But my own robe held me to them, in an alliance that would save my new family, at the cost of my free will. I was slave to them, part of them and a killer with them. I was as much to blame for the carnage and my family knew that. They would fight and I would fight them. I would fight the man I loved. How had it come to this?

_chapter 1 compromises_

A familiar fanfare trilled through the music and I recognized my cue. Wagner's traditional march became the funeral march as I tread down the Cullen's stair case. I scanned the room, then I notice something a miss with the guests. As I moved closer I notice their still lifeless corpses, their bloodless faces and the shocked expressions registered on each of their faces. I glanced around for my groom, when I caught site of myself in a panel of glass. I gasped aloud at the unrecognizable face staring back at me, eyes red with blood lust, crisp white dress streaked with fresh crimson. In the reflection I spied Edwards face staring at the spectacle before him. The look overwhelming his face was not that of love, like a groom should have, it was of horror and disgust.

I opened my eyes suddenly, taking in the welcoming darkness. My hands griped the duvet like a vice and my heart pounded so loud I worried it would wake Charlie. Even if Charlie couldn't hear it I knew some one else could. I twisted my body and wrapped my arms around the ice cold figure next to me.

"Whats wrong Bella?" whispers a velvety voice, too low to risk waking Charlie but loud enough for me to have heard the concern in his tone.

"Nothing, it was just a bad dream" I murmur sleepily. I peer up at his face, checking if he believed me. His topaz eyes relax as they gazed adoringly at me. A million words could not describe the perfection of his face, he was like a marble statue of a Greek god, carved by angels. Edward presses his smooth cold lips against mine, I return the kiss eagerly, trying to forget the dream. After what seems like forever (but is still too soon) he pulls back slowly.

"Your car will be here tomorrow" he breaths. I groan and pout sadly at the loss of my Chevy. It seems only too coincidental that it should make its last journey only days after the twisted compromise I had made with Edward, that he should be allowed to get me a more suitable car once my truck had passed away. However I didn't bargain on him getting me two cars. I went still in his arms as I remembered the fury I'd felt toward him for that. He realized the reason for my stillness and sighed, as if trying to make some over exhausted point,

" The before car and the after car" he reasoned, swiftly blocking any reply by softly pushing his lips against mine again.

I wrapped my legs around him as I mumble the words " what about your side of the deal" . He stopped kissing me abruptly, they way he always reacted when he though things had gone too far, when he though he was endanger of hurting me.

"I agreed I would try after the wedding, but not before. I need to be as prepared as possible, I could kill you" he said with obvious pain.

That was the problem with Edward being a vampire, he was beautiful, he was immortal, but he was strong and he was still a vampire. I knew my blood was the sweetest thing to him, and just being near me tortured his thirst, burnt him inside. He claimed that loosing me before had stopped that ache, but we both knew if he got too close, went too far he risked loosing control. Years of carefully built control would be wasted in moments and he would kill me. I didn't care, all I wanted was him. All of him. This is the one thing I wouldn't compromise on, the one human experience I wouldn't miss out on. My eyes drifted sub-consciously to the engagement ring on my finger, a handmedown of Edwards. It seemed to me like everyone was staring recently and the new car would not help that. The Cullen's taste in cars tended to be pricey and very fast. The least noticeable was Edward's Volvo S60, the worst was probably Alice's canary yellow Porsche 911 turbo. With me being so accident prone you could guarantee my car would be even more stand-outish. My web of compromises seemed to span in to a tangled mess. What would happen would happen, as long as he made good on his side of the deal, and as long as I got to keep him forever.

I curled my head into the curve of his shoulder allowing my chocolate brown hair to pool across his lean arms and stare into the darkness, enjoying the companionable silence between us, counting the minuets until morning.

Morning came and the dim light highlighted the rain that drizzled down miserably. Forks was the wettest place in the continental US, and when I first came here I hated it. However the dull weather proved ideal for a certain family that couldn't be seen in sunlight as it would reveal them for what they truly were. I had seen Edward in the sun and it was the most wonderful sight I have ever saw. The sun shattered across his skin like it was being passed through thousands of crystal. Remembering that day in the meadow brought both a shiver and a smile.

"What are you thinking about?" queried Edward in an almost frustrated tone. It seemed odd to him that he couldn't hear my thoughts. Normally people couldn't hear thoughts, but some vampires had special talents (or 'gifts') and Edwards was that he could read every mind, except mine, i was the anomaly, I was mentally mute. i was glad he couldn't hear my thought sometimes. But only talents that affected the mind couldn't touch me. Talents that physically manipulated you were different. Alice and Jasper also had talents. Alice could see the future( including my own), but only when a person decided on something did the future become definite. Jasper could sense and control the emotions of those around him, the physic and the empath. They were together. the Cullen's were all even in numbers now Edward had me.

"You in the meadow" I grinned at him.

" The beautiful skin of a killer" he retorted smirking at my obvious happiness at the thought.

" I'm not scared"I stated.

" You shouldn't have said that" he growled playfully, bundling me up in his arms. " would you be more scared if I jumped out of the window with you?"

I gulped "no?" in a movement so fast it didn't exist we were both on the window ledge.

" You really shouldn't have said that" he chuckled as he threw us both trough the air. His strong body cushioned mine as we landed with a muted thud, his lips pressed against my neck. mouth slightly parted, teeth grazing my oh too thin skin.

"Enough games, you've graduated so why not get it over with" his tone suddenly serious.

I gulped as he pressed his lips harder against my skin.

"scared?" he growled

"Yes" i said my breathing harsh, "and soaked" I smiled at him

"Good" he grinned back as he pulled away from me. He smiled his dazzling crooked smile that loved so much.

"Get me back before Charlie wakes" I giggled as the rain blew through my cloths. In another speed defying movement we were back up in my room. Edward readied himself to launch out the window a second time, alone. he paused momentarily.

"I'll pick you up at 11:30 to see you new car" he said it as if he were announcing world peace, or something else equally as merited. I fell face first onto my bed as a reply. I looked back up and he was gone. I sat on my bed moaning inwardly at the thought of the new car. A moment later Edward was back, his expression that of someone who had forgotten something very important. He stalked over to me and kissed me like a drowning man, I lead back and enjoyed the moment, knowing I wouldn't see him again for quiet a few hours. That may not seem like much to some, but when your desperately and completely in love it seems like an eternity when your apart.

Edward stopped and turned his head as if listening for something.

" Charlie's awake" he murmured as if by means of an explanation" I have to go"

I wanted to argue, to beg him to stay, after all Charlie knew of our engagement .But thought reasoned with me and after one brief kiss I let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2 new faces_

I sat at the kitchen table waiting for the minuets to pass. 11:25 read the small wall clock. Most of the decor in the house hadn't changed since mum had walked out on Charlie all those years ago. It was somewhat discomforting knowing the Charlie had never gotten over Rene. My palms were pressed too my head, like they were trying to push away the constant headache. I was alone, Charlie was at work, he was the 'sheriff' of forks. Not much happed in forks ( that any humans knew about anyway) so Charlie spent all of his time nowadays campaigning too find Jacob black who went missing. He was disappointed with my lack of help in the case, seeing how close my and Jacob were. My Jacob, my favorite mechanic, my best friend. Charlie was even more disappointed with his best friends lack of interest, Billy Black, Jacobs father. Billy reasoned that Jacob was grown up now and he would return home when he wanted too. Still you couldn't escape the numerous posters around town, attached to every lamppost like well deserved slaps in the face. ' Have you seen this boy' they pleaded. But the reason Billy and I wouldn't help was because we knew no one had seen 'this _boy'_.

I heard the smooth purr of an engine that could only belong to one of the Cullen's. It wasn't the Volvo as that was usually louder. Who had Edward sent to retrieve me? Gulp. What car had he sent them in? With the Volvo being the least noticeable of the cars I dreaded the alternatives. I hated being the center of attention but in a town as small as forks attention was inevitable. I looked out the window and immediately did a double take. The car was parked across the road. The house across the road had been up for sale for a while, but I doubted anybody would buy it so soon. However it wasn't this that caused me to do a double take. It was the beings getting out of the car. I call them beings because there was no way they were human. They were as dazzling as the Cullen's, in a completely different way the Two eldest, assumed to be the parents looked to be in their 20's. with them were 4 children, 3 girls and a boy.

All of the girls had deep ebony hair that shimmered gold when it caught the light, The rain simply covered it in crystal like droplets, and golden skin as if they had spent all year sunbathing in phoenix. And their eyes rich jewel colors even in the rain. Why would they want to move here? Maybe the amount of supernatural activity in Forks was drawing in even more. The more I stared at them the more certain I was that they weren't human. The boy looked up as if he could feel me staring at him, it was only then that I notice the true beauty of him. His hair alternated seamlessly between black and bronze depending on where the light was. His skin was gold and his eyes a deep emerald. He was what I had supposed Edward looked like as a human. He caught my eye and smiled slowly, deliberately. I looked away quickly.

In my detraction I had failed to notice Edward's car pull up on the drive. It was only when I felt a pair of ice cold and lightly soaked hands around me did I snap back to reality.

" What are they?" I murmur indicating to the family across the road.

"I wondered what had held your attention for so long" he said back in a low voice.

" They're not human, I seem to attract this sort of thing so I should know enough to see that whatever else they may be, human certainly isn't one of those things" I replied, curiosity filled my voice.

" I've never seen anything like it before" he frowned " I cant hear what there thinking"

I almost gasped aloud. Edwards face held deep concentration. "Nothing, complete silence" he mused "Carlisle will be very interested" he spoke almost adoringly of his father and creator.

"Will he know what they are?" I asked, Carlisle had been a vampire longest and was the center of the family. He saved lives, not destroyed them. Although Rosalie may disagree, she loved her beauty but wanted, above all things, a child of her own. Being frozen in time meant that she could not bear children.

"Possibly" said Edward, trailing off." But first you are going to take your car for a test drive" he spoke with renewed energy.

The Cullen's house looked very different to what you would expect from a family of mature vampires, It was very

modern and open. A place where they could be themselves, isolated by 3 miles of drive. The garage was nearly as big as the house.

"The car is only on loan" he warned.

"Thats fine" I replied, the less time it would be in my possession the less people would stare. I heard the gravel crunch as a sleek black car rolled out of the garage, drove by Emmett. He pulled to a stop and stepped out. Emmett was easily the biggest and the strongest of the vampires. His figure and over sized muscles intimidating to some degree, but really he was a big teddy bear. He and Rosalie were together. Another movement caught my eye as Alice appeared at my side.

" Its fast" she warned, delight saturating her tone. It was obvious she was the one who had taken it for a test drive.

"Um, couldn't you have gotten me something more... discrete?" I muttered

All three looked as if they would dissolve into laughter at any moment. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder for reassurance.

" Trust me Bella, this car is perfect for _you" _the grin on Emmett's face spread even further. They really shouldn't do that around humans, constantly dazzle them. I couldn't see the attraction to the car myself, but then again I was just proud I could tell the difference between a Ford and a BMW.

Edward stood mumbling something so low I couldn't decipher it. He nodded slowly.

" Carlisle wants to speak to us inside of the house regarding your new neighbors" as he said the words I pictured the boys face and pressed my head into Edwards torso, trying to erase the way his smile had caused butterflies in my stomach.

Edward scooped me up and ran to the house in seconds. He set me down, I stumble forward. My balance has never bee good, being ran around at impossible speeds never helps. I remember the first time Edward ran with me and I had I fainted. He reaches out automatically to steady me.

"Are you okay Bella?" asks Carlisle as he come into view "you seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine, just don't think getting ran round at high speed is something any human gets used to" I joke.

"Well you wont have too worry about that for much longer" chuckles Emmett from outside. I sense rather than see Edward frown at this remark.

" Carlisle, what do you know about my.. neighbors" I try, in an attempt to get back to the subject at hand.

" Hmmm, well Edward hasn't really told me much, only that they're outstandingly beautiful and like no creature he's ever seen before, perhaps you could tell be more?"

"Well they have gold tanned skin and bright jewel eyes." I tried hard to remember details I may have missed.

"and the parents.. they were young , very young. could have 'adopted' they way you and Esme did, but they looked like a genuine family, sort of like you do... with matching skin and everything"

"Is their anything more?" Carlisle pressed

" The boy moved as if reacting to my thoughts" it came out as a barely audible whisper. I didn't want to admit that particular point as it seemed in the vampire world I was, as I put it before, an anomaly, a mental mute.

" I thought so" stated Carlisle in wonder.

" Whats going on" Edward said suddenly. His arms tightened around me, his face held an almost betrayed expression. I knew he was referring to the mind reading.

"Well, I'm not sure but from what I know of mythical creatures it sounds like sprites." he said the word softly, as if to erase any doubt or fear.

I've never been an expert on mythical creatures but I thought sprite were fairy like creatures, Small, with wings type thing. I tried to explain this to Carlisle but Edward cut me off.

"Remember Bella, not all myths are true, sometimes the truth has been distorted, look at us for example" he explained coolly.

" Yes, thats true. Real sprites are the same size as humans and lure humans in much the same way as vampires, thorough looks. They communicate in the same way the wolves communicate, and they all have special powers,depending on what type of sprite they are" explained Carlisle.

"Different types?" said Edward

" Yes, from what I know there are fire, water, earth, air, light and dark. They can also be a combination of these. It is said they stop growing when they reach 20 years of age. "

"Why do they attract humans?" I said, remembering a point he made earlier.

" They can only reproduce if a human carries their child or they conceive with a human." Carlisle smiled as he

realized my worry. Knowing I thought that they fed on humans the same way most vampires did. The Cullen's were different, they fed on animal blood, which resulted in the rich gold color of their eyes. But they still felt drawn to the scent of human blood. Particularly mine in Edwards case. I felt as if I was missing something obvious. I crossed to the sofa where Jasper was sat. A wave of calm flooded over me and helped me too think. I smile gratefully at Jasper for the change of mood. He and Alice were both pixie like, her hair short, it flicked out all over the place, she herself was only 4'10" and his hair was short and wild, he seemed to be in pain a lot of the time. Edward remained still as of listening intently to a conversation I couldn't hear. His lips moved fast, his voice too low for me to hear. I knew it would be over the mind reading issue, he could hear neither me, nor my new neighbors, but they could hear me. Thats when it clicked, the feeling I was overlooking the obvious.

"Carlisle" he looked over at me as the conversation came abruptly to a halt " why could they hear my thoughts?

You said they communicated like the wolves, meaning they could only hear each other" I puzzled.

" Edward and I were just discussing the possibility of you being able to communicate with other supernatural beings as well as shield your mind from them." Carlisle practically sung with a renewed interest.

" Communication is a two way thing" muttered Edward as he crossed the floor gracefully to where I was now sitting, he settled himself beside me and took my hands in his " I wondered if it were possible for you to hear them" he murmerd gently. Everyone in the room looked at me expectantly.

" I could try, but wouldn't I need to be within a close proximity at least?" I countered

" OK, we will try tomorrow, but now you must take a test drive of your new car, I will leave you in Alice's capable hands for that, then I'll escort you home before Charlie arrives" Edward smiles his ever dazzling smile at me.

Alice was at my side ready to escort me out to the car, I ignore her and snake my arms around Edwards neck. He kissed me passionately, then whispered in my ear " I may be a little late tonight as I need to hunt, don't fret over me but get yourself some sleep, please" he said as if he were pleading with me.

I felt Alice rest her hand impatiently on my arm. After a final kiss I went with her, I didn't feel like playing tug of war with a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3 - introductions_

"Hello" a honey rich voice startled me. I was sat on the front lawn reading wuthering heights for the millionth time. It was one of those rare sunny days when the Cullen's were homebound. I knew Edward and Emmett would take the opportunity to do some extra hunting. I looked up toward the voice. M y gaze was met with familiar emerald eyes. My voice caught in my throat.

" I'm Luke, my family moved in across the road and I thought I would introduce myself to my new neighbors" he said with a smile almost equal to Edwards. I was truly stuck for words. I tried to concentrate on the boys voice, I heard it again, even though his lips weren't moving.

"And you are" said the voice in my head.

"Bella" I stated out loud.

"I knew it, you could hear us too" the voice said once again in my head "wait until I tell the others". Suddenly my

head rang with voices.

" You seem to be very human" Luke said aloud.

"That because I am" I replied mentally.

" Then how do you do that?" he said aloud once again " and would you mind answering me normally this time"

" I am human, I don't know how I do that" I commented, 'I'm friends with vampires if thats any help' I added as an after thought.

" Bloodsuckers live around hear?" he thought with sudden resentment. I turned away, offended partly. But also at that word. 'Bloodsuckers'. Jacobs name for them. it sounded all wrong coming from this strange and wonderful boy.

"Sorry" Luke suddenly commented "I know this must be hard you, with him being you best friend". I suddenly knew what it felt like to have someone know your every thought. Another voice joined my head, "Who's that Luke? Is it another one?" the voice was light and sweet. "No" came the instant reply " A friend of the bloo... vampires".

"Is she one of them?" the voice chirped.

" No, Bella's human, and she can hear us"

" Hi" I thought timidly. All I heard for the next 10 seconds was a silent wow.

"Gimme a mo" chirped the voice and was gone.

" Who was that?" I thought, my question directed at Luke. " My sister Imogen, same age as me, different mothers" he explained slowly as if he didn't believe I could understand. He laughed aloud. Dam, I wish there was some way to stop people hearing all my thoughts. He laughed again.

"you mean you don't know?" he chuckled. "you can turn it off, so no one can hear, but when one person can hear you, all who are listening can."

" Oh, how?" I pressed, almost desperately, knowing I wouldn't want any of them to know about Edward, especially not Luke.

"Why especially not me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, I couldn't help but notice how this look suited him, made him alluring somehow. A dazzling smile spread across his face, I wish he would stop doing that.

" Just tell me how, please" I begged inwardly.

"Just imagine a mute button on my voice, that usually works" he said. I focused on blocking him out and my head went silent.

"Did you hear that" he mused.

"No" I smiled, glad to have my thoughts to myself again.

" So, are you gonna show me round or what? I still have 1 year of school left and no idea where it is, perhaps you could show me?" he suggested.

"Its a little far to walk" I countered,

" You got wheels haven't you?" this stopped me,

"Um, yes, but its sort of standoutish" I whispered.

" Yes, a Mercedes guardian, I heard you thinking about it last night. Nice piece of kit, not officially available in the UK yet, let alone here. More common in the middle east with drug dealer and war lords, that sort of thing. Flame resistant, missile proof, you could roll a tank over that baby and it wouldn't buckle" he rolled off the information like it was strait from wikipediea.

"Boys and their toys" I muttered as I rolled my eyes "whatever happened to good old bullet proof".

" I also noticed how accident prone you are" he breathed. I remembered the suppressed laughter, and the comment _' this car perfect for you'.god forbid anything should happen to frail human me. Lets give Bella a missile proof car._ I could hear them laughing now, at my expense.

"You may not have noticed my magnetic draw too all things supernatural" I breath back, unsure why my heart was pounding so hard.

"Well I'm certainly drawn to you, lets go for a ride" he said gently as he lead me towards my own car.

OK I thought belatedly as I gave in.

I ended up at the reservation where everyone was making the most of the sun. A huge bonfire lit the horizon as the sun set. I told Luke all about my time in forks, missing out a few details like my fi.. fianc... Edward, and my near death experiences. I couldn't call Edward my finance, the words just didn't fit. It was like calling an arch angel an accountant. I felt a scorching hot hand on my back and turned smiling.

"Hi Seth" I said cheerily.

" Hey, how's Edward, and the others?" he was the one of the only wolves to have formed a true friendship with

my vampires." And who's this?" he added as he looked at the guy to my side.

" I'm Luke. I just moved in across the road to bell" Luke responded coolly.

" You never did have any trouble getting the guys Bella, poor Luke, he's only been in town for a few days" Seth growled with laughter." Oh, and nice car, the type Jacob would go for". Hearing the name aloud brought a lump to my throat

"Oh, sorry Bells, don't worry, he's fine. But hes not coming home. Its hard, he's trying to think animal, follow his instincts." I had the wolves keeping an ear out for him whenever they transformed.

Luke didn't look as puzzled as most people would be, instead he looked distracted, like he was listening for something. Time to try out my new skills, I focused on his voice and was immediately drawn into the conversation I could not previously hear.

"Shall I bring Emma and Reece?" came the sweet voice of Imogen whom I had briefly met earlier. The images that followed this were of the 2 figures I had assumed to be parents.

" Sure, they'll love it here, and Bella wasn't lying when she said supernatural beings were drawn to her" replied

Luke, his voice had a slight English accent.

" You certainly are" teased Imogen.

"Immi" Luke groaned inwardly." I mean the reservation is home to lychens, shape shifters." This was news to me, I was unaware of any shape shifters living here. If their were they would have made themselves know to me by

now, surly?

" Oh. Hi Bell, I didn't realize you'd decided to join us. Your particular shape shifters take the form of wolves. The wolves at the reservation are shape shifters, meaning they inherit the gene, unlike real werewolves who are bitten to pass it on, like vampires." Luke answered my query, blocking any murmur of Immi's about his draw to me.

"Like you" I stated, making a link.

" I suppose so" he sounded almost impressed at my observation . I made another observation, it was getting dark. I had to get home.

"Why the rush" Luke thought "couldn't you at least stay to meet my family?"

"I would love to meet them, just not tonight, I have to get home. I've been out all day and Charlie will be worried sick if I'm any later, what with Jacob's disappearance and all" I rushed over the thought, trying not to thing of who was really waiting for me at home, who would really be worried.

" Would you guys like to share the secret?" Seth interrupted, noticing our extended 'silence'.

"Um, I'll tell you later, it's sort of complicated", I whisper as I lean in to hug him farewell.

"If you says it's complicated then it must be" he whispered back, shooting a glance Luke "and you'll have to explain his story too, because whatever else, he's not human."

"Maybe he can explain himself, he and his family are staying for a while, they'll be here soon"

"And let you drive home alone in that?"

"I think someone will be sent to meet me at the border, probably Alice"

"She already knows your there" Seth joked as he broke free of the embrace and straitened up.

"Keep me informed" I said sadly.

"We'll do our best, but he's not too happy about you checking up on him." Seth said with an equal sorrow. I quickly introduced Seth and Luke and made my exit.

I listened to Luke's thoughts as I left, promising I would see him whenever I could. I tuned back out as I approached the boarder, A figure was waiting for me, but it wasn't who I expected.

"Esme" I nearly developed a stutter in my surprise.

" I was sent to talk to you about the sprites" she said almost worried. " I have experience with sprites, they are what you could call my area of expertise". She swiftly slipped into the drivers seat as I moved over, they all knew I preferred not to drive. The car seemed even faster in the dark but I knew Esme had no trouble seeing.

" To start, do you know how many chromosome pairs humans have?" she began.

"23?" I said, almost unsure of my own knowledge. Unsure why I needed a sudden talk on spites that had morphed into and even more sudden science lesson.

"Yes, and vampires have 25. sprites, like most mythical creatures have 24, as does the wolves."

"That explains a lot" I mused to myself.

"Yes it does, it also means Alice cannot see them. When you disappeared today she became concerned, her concern was furthered when a lot of you immediate future also disappear. I met a family of sprites years ago and was immediately enchanted. I understand your attraction to them, they always seem to be what you want most. When I met them there was 1 boy in particular, he was like a living Carlisle, able to have kids, that sort of thing. I would have given up everything to have his child, if only I were able. They wouldn't except me, but they became very close to my human friends. Similar to imprinting, the sprites select the best possible option to continue the family line. The young man you went off with today seems to have chosen you as his family option. I haven't told Edward yet, but I am concerned about their effects on you. It would seem you have a mutated gene pair, giving you 24 chromosomes." she trailed off, letting her words take effect.

" You mean, I'm already supernatural? would vampire venom work on me?" it came out as a mess, luckily Esme understood.

" Carlisle would like to run some tests before" she replied, her voice lightly strained as if she were doing something that hurt her. She was the one sent, not only because of her experience with sprites but because of her mother like figure, she would persuade me to allow Carlisle to run the tests. she was soon to be my mother in law and was easily lovable.

We sat in silence for the rest of the journey. My thoughts were filled with concern, what if I didn't get to have Edward forever, how long did sprites live for, didn't Carlisle say they were supposed to live until they were 20, then what, did they stop aging like the wolves could? tonight I was glad Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, even though I knew someone else would be listening for them. The darkness trailed past the car as the woodland sped by. Even the darkness was tinged green. I settled my thought and listened in on what was happening at the reservation. I was finding it increasingly easy to control my new found skill. I watched the campfire as it grew until it consumed the beach in a brilliant light through their thoughts. The sound of surf crash gently against the cliffs accompanied the speaker Billy Black, head of the tribe, rightful alpha, began to speak and tell the tales of the Quillette reservation. I heard the wonder in the new families voices and kept quite. Just listening to my favorite bedtime story.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 decisions_

The wedding drew nearer and I spent more and more time with my new neighbors, the Brandon's. I learnt a lot

about the family. The dad stopped aging at 20 and the mum was a human, who stopped aging when she gave

birth. all the kids had different mothers as a human could only bear 1 sprite child before she became 'froze' in time. Emma was Luke's mother. Luke had 3 sisters, Imogen, Pandora and Opal. They were fire sprites. Today Carlisle was to do the tests on me, to sort this mystery out once and for all. I learnt to monitor my thoughts around my new family, so as to not let on just how close I was to the vampires, they had made their feelings about them perfectly clear. I was working on them, trying to get them to see that m vampires were harmless. the wolves had made a truce with them, despite being sworn enemies. I hoped in time they would too. Edward understands that I need to spent time with them, to learn everything about myself as possible. Edward used the extra time to prepare for the wedding, as he no longer had nights to himself. We still hadn't told Rene, I knew I would have to soon. Early marriage was higher up on her black list than boiling puppies.

I threw on a light brown jumper and race down to meet Edward. he opened the door of his Volvo for me, something I never approved of, But he was often to fast for me to protest.

"What you favorite color today then?" he said gently, trying to distract me from what awaited

"Butterscotch" I replied as gazed into his eyes. My favorite color varied, depending on Edward's eye color," What are you doing today?"

He smiled as if I had said something hilarious.

" There is a thunder storm due so we thought we would go out and play some ball. After Carlisle runs the tests, Alice wants to fit your gown." I sighed heavily at this news. Then, to my surprise, Edward burst out laughing.

" And you have to tell Rene" he managed between breaths. Although it wasn't necessary for him to breath he found it easier to speak ( and smell) when he did. I curled up in my seat and wished he would keep his eyes on the road. I knew he didn't need to, no matter how fast he was traveling, but it still unnerved me.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house I was whisked away by Esme, all the time she muttered calm and encouraging comments,

"Don't worry bells, it'll be fine, we'll sort this out" she spoke in plurals, referring to the whole family. I knew there would be an exception, Rosalie. Easily the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen, golden hair, curved figure, beautiful before even taking on immortality, used to having guys notice her, vain enough to want guys to notice her. And also the one who hated me. I had everything she wanted but couldn't have. She could out run me, out smart me, turn me to dust with one hand. But she couldn't live as a human, and she couldn't have children. I was giving this up for what? was her reasoning. But I loved Edward more than anything in the world, and I would do anything to have him forever. One lifetime simply wasn't enough.

Carlisle was waiting, surrounded by various equipment. I trusted Carlisle, he was quick and more precise then any doctor I knew ( and I knew a few, with me being so accident prone). I remembered my eighteenth birthday when I fell on the glass and slashed open my arm, in minutes Carlisle had removed the glass and stitched me up. As I went to sit on the sofa, now in the center of the room, the Cullen's moved their furniture about a lot_._  
A wave of calm flooded over me. Jasper wouldn't be at the game then, he was appointed to control my mood during the testing. No Alice, no Jasper, no Carlisle. Their wouldn't be much of a team for either side, unless... I shuddered at the thought that now occurred to me. Unless there were some nomads in town. Travelers. Jasper stood as he felt the dread that began to fill me.

" No Bella, they will play the game with Tanya and her family to make up the numbers" Jasper answered my unspoken question.

It wasn't too hard to figure what I was thinking as my face often gave me away, Rene called me an open book. I would have to tell her today, we had been en.. en gag...there was no avoiding it with the wedding only weeks away.. engaged for 3 weeks or so. But first get the tests over with. I tuned out as I was poked and prodded and scanned. Nothing mattered when I was in my happy place. The setting varied from ice cold tundra, to lush green forests. I wasn't allowed to know the where I was going for the honeymoon, that was supposed to be a surprise. The setting didn't matter, being with Edward mattered. And being with Edward was the most wonderful thing on earth, when I was in my happy place with him.

When the tests were finished I was dragged upstairs by Alice to fit my wedding gown. I heard Carlisle mutter something about analyzing and the results wouldn't be clear for a few weeks until they had run further tests, before Alice got her hands on me. Once upstairs Alice stepped back to look at me.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she frowned "you really need to take better care of yourself with the wedding so close"

I didn't reply, sure she wouldn't be too glad to hear the reason I had so little sleep. I used this time to silently converse with the sprites, well, mostly with Luke. Even in my head I could see the marvelous green eyes like pools of melted emeralds staring at me longingly. Jacob had taught me you could love more than one person, I was unsure if this applied across all beings, as if you could love more than one _type_ of being. I still careful shielded my thoughts about the Cullen's during these conversations, trying too seek out the right moment to tell them I was marrying one of the Cullen's. Recently they had started to warn to these strange vampires who lived only on the blood of animals.

" Bloodsucking parasites, you spend a lot of time with very dangerous creatures" Luke had said to me one evening.

" You don't know them, have you ever wondered why the death count around here is so low?" I reasoned, a chill ran trough me, Edward lay next to me, not touching me so as not to make me cold.

"Because the wolves will tear them to shreds" he said it like it was perfectly logical. I nearly laughed, knowing that if they really wanted human blood the wolves would be weak to stop them.

"What about their eye color?" I said, dragging a picture of Rosalie to the front of my mind, hoping that he might respond better to her beauty, than my reasoning.

" What do they eat to give them such color?" a new voice joined

" Hi Reece" Luke's tone was almost annoyed at his father.

"Hello son" Reece said back in the same tone before turning his attention to me "what do they feed on to give them golden eyes, for I have only ever seen them with eyes as red as the blood they drink"

" Animal blood, they refer to themselves as "vegetarian vampires" you should really introduce your self to rest of the supernatural committee around here. Carlisle would love to meet you, he is very interested in newcomers, hes a doctor as well. The best." I tried to think of more things to encourage them.

" The whole family are very nice, they've lived among people for over 70 years, and they have a truce with the wolves, you may even call it a friendship" I yawned mentally.

" We'll have a think about it, you get some sleep" Reece said in quiet, soothing tones.

"OK, nightly night" I murmured sleepily

"Night bell" said Luke somberly as if he was saying goodbye.

"Okay, all done. I will fit it again nearer the wedding" Alice's voice brought me back to reality from my daydream. I looked down at the folds of cream and gossamer that billowed out slightly for the skirt.

I really didn't want to look in the mirror, to see myself in this dress would make it final, I was to be married. It wasn't the marriage that scared me, I wanted Edward forever, it was the attention of getting married so young. People always thought there to be an alternate motive when people so young married so hastily. When we first told Charlie he thought I was pregnant. I believe he even thought about shooting Edward. He wasn't too happy happy at first, but soon cheered up at his threat that I had to tell Rene. Alice removed the dress after making a few more adjustments, she disappeared with it into the next room and returned a moment later with a mobile phone.

"Call her then, it will be fine, I promise" Alice's smile told me she already knew of Rene's reaction and it was a good one, but that didn't make me any less nervous.

" Hello mum?" I called down the phone.

" Bella? Hello hon" hearing her voice made me realize how much I would miss her.

" Hi, um I have some news, me and Edward are.. getting married"

"pardon?"

" We are, en.. enga, .....engaged"

" When you came down here I thought things were pretty sewn up between you, but marriage? why so soon? it's pretty definite."

"I...I know... but I love him and... and were going to collage together and we'd rather do things the right way." what could she say? I?'d rather you live in sin first? as a parent her hands were tied.

" I trust you to make your own decisions, your not making my mistakes. You sound terrified, that's probably because of me,"

" But"

"But what hon?"

" Aren't you going to say I sound like every other infatuated teenager since the dawn of time?"

" I love you hon, you've never been a teenager, you know whats best for you, I trust you decision and wish you well. I'll have to book some flight tickets, they're expensive this late. And I'll have to talk to Esme, so much to do." she suddenly sounded very exited.

" See you soon mum" I said, completely shocked. I hung up and went to hand the phone back to Alice.

" Keep it, your old one was a bit outdated." she said back in an ' I told you so' tone as she flounced out of the room.

I felt a change in atmosphere as the others returned home. They were so quite as they moved about it was only the atmosphere that let me know I wasn't alone. Edward wasn't aloud upstairs in case he peeked at the dress. I went down and caught the end of a conversation,

" He still isn't 100% safe around humans, you need to taking him hunting at every possible time" Carlisle was saying.

" Thats not the concern I have right now, I met a messenger in the clearing, warning of the Volturi's approach" Edwards replied.

"And" pressed Carlisle sounding afraid, something that didn't seem to sound right on him.

"I told them about the wedding"

"We cant have them at the wedding, not with so many humans in a secluded area."

"They said they won't come, but we need to make some preparations, just in case"

"I'll talk to Alice when she's back". When she's back? she's on more errands for the wedding already?

I should never have agreed to let her plan it. A simple quite ceremony in las vagus in my jeans and jumper would have suited me fine, but I didn't want to upset Alice. I knew she was right when she said that my family would be most disappointed if I didn't invite them to my wedding.

"I Don't know about them, they seem very friendly with the wolves but thats the only thing I can pick up on. They really keep themselves to themselves" said Edward, answering a question I could not hear. I assumed it to be about the sprites. It was very convenient being a mental mute right now, so he didn't know the truth about them. They (the sprites) had become quite friendly with Charlie and often spent dinner with us. It turns out that a lot of supernatural beings are good cooks, what with so much free time on their hands. i.e. eternity.

Edward, conveniently, seemed to busy whenever they were coming over for tea. The more time I spent with Luke, the more I grew to like him, which is why I knew I had to tell him about the wedding soon. Any time was too soon, but my friendship with Jacob had survived this much. Jacob. My best friend. Gone. I sighed sadly at the memory. Wondering how Luke would react. My heart beat finally alerted the pair in the front room that they were not alone.

h

" Hello Bella" said Carlisle with an authentic looking smile, but I knew that only years of practice held it there "we were just discussing the Brandon's, perhaps you have more insight in to the _minds_ of the sprites."

"Not really, I'm still trying to convince them that your not like the others" I said in a half truth.

"Bella.. do they know yet? about us?" Edward queried looking as stressed as Carlisle.

"No, not yet." I admitted " I wanted to get as close as possible, learn as much about them as possible, as much about me, about what I could be capable of..." I trailed off, I could almost hear Edwards disappointment.

"Not to worry" chirped a voice as it rushed past.

"What? When? Now? But why?" Edward exclaimed aloud.

"If you could let us in on it please, not all of us can read minds. Alice, what did you see" asked Carlisle authoritatively.

"They're coming here, today" she sung at the idea of visitors whilst the rest of us (Ie. me an Carlisle) looked confused.

"The sprites" Edward filled in "Looks like Bella did a better job of convincing them than she thought".

I quickly focused on the voices of the Brandon's.

"Is it possible?" said a light voice I hadn't heard in my head before, I figured it must be one of Luke's sisters, either Pandora or Opal.

"Last night she forgot to block us out when she fell asleep, and her dreams were filled with them, of how good they were" this voice I recognized, it was Reece's.

"Thats what worries me, she seems very close to them, more close than she originally let on" thought Emma, joining the conversation.

"But, theres more, when you stopped listening I carried on. Their is one in particular shes close to, Edward I believe she called him." Luke's voice murmured sadly. I didn't want him to be sad, his sorrow filled tone made me feel like weeping. The image of the Cullen's drive flew into my head and I realized they were nearly here.

"That could be problematic" Reece's mused.

"It's worse" Luke's thoughts now were barley a whisper "shes marrying him". My entire head went silent, stunned.

" I love her, there is something about her, already part sprite, imagine the children..." Luke's mind was filled with possible futures, all involving us living together, like a normal family, my eyes were still chocolate brown, not the red they would become. And children, my children. The life I could never have if I stayed with Edward. I felt a lump in my throat.

" Bella, are you okay? What is going on" Edwards voice interrupted the stream of thoughts in my head. I knew my face would have given me away by now. Another image caught my attention, this one of the Cullen's house.

"They're here" stated Carlisle, in an attempt to break the tension.

"I'm fine, I also know why they're here" I managed " They heard my dreams last night, and saw how different you were" my voice was shaky as I added "oh, and I no longer need to worry about telling them about me and Edward. They know"

Edwards face almost mirrored mine, shocked, but relived. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, kissing me lightly on the head.

" They know and they still came... another worry Bella needn't have had" he murmured. But my worry was needed. I heard Luke voice one last time

"It's not that hard, me who can give her that life or the bloodsucker. Thats her decision" followed by a series of loud raps at the door.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 visitors

Sat on the sofa with Edwards arm wrapped around me should be a good thing. Usually I was just happy to be near him, however now I felt uncomfortable there. I felt their silent eyes on the couple on the sofa. I felt his eyes on me. Luke's.

I stopped listening to his thoughts as soon as Esme invited them in, but that didn't mean I was unaware of what he was feeling. Jasper fled as the atmosphere was giving him a headache. The Brandon's and Cullen's were getting along fine, each with their own questions and all talking to fast for me to hear them properly. the only awkwardness was from the strange love triangle. I never realized I had been holding my breath until I began to feel dizzy, my head felt like it was going to explode yet I couldn't breath. My head felt strangely light and my head seemed to cave in. I closed my eyes but was vaguely aware of people standing around me

I felt something cold splash across my face and felt me eye lids flutter open. My family(or soon to be) and the Brandon's were standing around the sofa, looking at me with concerned expressions. my eyes flitted around until the found the score of the cold splash. Emmett was standing closer than the others with a large porcelain jug, most probably with water in. I inadvertently shivered. the single movement started a barrage of talking.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Maybe we over did it on those tests"

"Maybe shes ill"

"Bella, what happened?""

"Alice didn't see anything"

"Yeah, but Bella probably didn't have her mind set on fainting"

And on and on the comments went. I pressed my head on to Edwards chest lightly and closed my eyes. His hand cupped my face and gently pulled my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Not the first time I've had that effect on you" he jokes lightly. I knew he meant about the fainting. The first time he carried me anywhere( at speeds excelling any car I'd ever heard of) I felt dizzy, then he went and kissed me and I just fainted.

I laughed lightly at the memory. I knew this time was different, it was he tension that had got to me

"Bella, do you want some fresh air" Luke's voice sounded so timed compared to the way it usually sounded. Everyone was a bit shocked to hear him speak,after being quiet for so long. I felt Edwards grip on me tighten slightly. I stared at Luke, looking like I was actually mute as well mentally mute. I found my voice, or what little of it their was.

"Okay, that would be best".

"Are you sure" Edward breathed against My neck, his ice cold breath sending more involuntary shivers through me.

"Yes" I breath back, almost sadly. I stand up and immediately fall back down. Fainting doesn't help the uncoordinated. I expected Edward to have caught me, but the arm I was resting on felt strangely warm. Luke bowed his head, shamed at having let on a little more of what sprites were really capable of. Even I didn't know the full story yet. I felt Edward's eyes glaring at the arm around me.

"Lets go" whispered Luke. I gulped and took a step forward. The Cullen's and the Brandon's returned to the dining room to continue the conversation, this time Edward went too. I knew this was out of curiosity about Luke.


End file.
